John Walker III (c1705-c1776)/Records Rockbridge Co, VA
Return The following records mention "John Walker". They are drawn from vairous sources, but mostly from Chalkley. Source* page Year Commentary Vol 2. p. 508 1742 Musters of Augusta County of 1742. Capt. John Buchanan's List:includes John, Joseph, and Alexander Walker. See Augusta County Lists Commentary: This record identifies several Walkers in the company of John Buchanan, a near neighbor of the Wigton Walkers on Walkers Creek on Borden's Grant. They are presumed to be Walkers of the Wigton line, but it is not clear precisely to whom they correspond, there are seven Walkers men at this time who would be of age to serve in the militia : Alexander and John, sons of Alexander I, and John, James, Samuel, Alexander and Joseph, sons of Alexander I's brother, John II. Three of these Wigton Walkers are not accounted for in the militia roll. Specifically, James Walker is not included, nor are one of the John Walkers and one of the Alexander Walkers. We can not tell from this records exactly which of the two Alexanders and the two John's are missing. Vol 1. p. 524 1734-1745 List of deeds (See Augusta County Lists) recorded in Orange County VA executed by Benjamin Borden, includes *Alexander Walker April 14 1743 *James Walker April 14 1743 *John Walker April 15 1743 *James Moore April 13 1743 Morton 1920:350 1743 John Walker 1743, 213 acres, 6 p, 10s, corner to James Walker Morton 1920:350 1755 John Walker wife Ann, 1755, 190 acres, 5p 14s, Walkers Creek. Sold 1765 to Henry Duncan, for 100p, by Duncan 1760 to Samuel Lindsey for 102 p 10s. This is almost certainly John Walker III of the Walkers Creek line of Wigton Walkers. John III's soninlaw Patrick Porter appears to be related to the Duncan famly that lived at Dungannon on the Clinch River. it would be of interest to learn whether this Henry Duncan is related to the Duncans of Dungannon. Typo on the date of sale from Walker to Duncan...should be 1755. As it is, Morton has Duncan selling the land in 1760, 5 years before Walker sells it to him. Also, note that Chalkley Vol 3:345 has this transaction as being with "Andrew Duncan". See item below. Morton 1920:350 1753 John Walker, Jr. 1753 302 acres 17p 5s This could be John Walker IV, or John son of Gunstocker John. Vol 1. p. 15, FEBRUARY 19, 1745/6 For Proof Public Claims and Propositions and Grievances. Claim John Walker Losses by Indians. Vol 1. p. 530. 1 September, 1747 to wit. On the oath of Robert Renoxe it appears to me that Mathew Young did beat and abuse Michael Bready with the butt end of his musket to that degree that his life is in danger, which appears to me in view as also the opinion of Dr. Flood, who is ordered to attend him. I, therefore, in his Majesty's name, command you to apprehend and inclose the said Mathew Young in close prison until it appears that the said Bready is in a way of recovery, and that he, the said Young, be discharged by due course of law. You are likewise to apprehend and inclose one John Walker, who appears to vindicate the above Young in his desired murder, &c. Given under my hand and seal, this first day of September, 1747. Vol 2. p. 384, 1746-7 page 106 John Walker, South Branch; Vol 2. p. 395, 1746-7 FEE BOOKS OF AUGUSTA COURT. Page 106, John Walker, South Branch; Vol 2. p. 396 1749 FEE BOOKS OF AUGUSTA COURT. Page 123, John Walker, South Branch; Vol 2. p. 397 1750 John Walker, gone to Carolina Commentary: It is possible that this record refers to John III, indicating that he had left the area by 1750. However, we know that John Walker and wife Ann purchased property on Walkers Creek in 1753. This suggests that the John Walker who is "gone to Carolina" in 1750 was not John III. Vol 2. p. 415 15th January1748/49 Page 16 processioned for Alex. Walker, Jno. Walker present; Vol 2. p. 415 27th January 1748/49 Page 16 processioned for John Walker, James Walker present; Vol 2 p. 433-434 12th April, 1748 Alexander Walker present; James Robinson, Jas. Walker (page) present; 15th January, processioned for Alex. Walker, Jno. Walker present; Vol 2 p. 433-434 27th January processioned for John Walker, James Walker present; processioned for James Walker, James Robinson present; Vol 2 p. 444 1756 Page 178 Processioned by Andrew Hays and Jacob Anderson, viz: For Capt. Joseph Culton, for John Stuart, for Robert Stuart, for Alex. McCroskey, for Alex. Miller, for James Moor, for James Robson, for Wm. Reach, for Robert Roech, for James Ritherfoard, for Jno. Bounton, for Wm. Givin, for Robert Culton, for Wm. Porter, for John McCroskey, for Wm. Buchanan, for Charles Hays, for Alex. Walker, Jr., for Alex. Walker, Sr., for James Walker, for John Walker, for John Wallis, for Andrew Hays, for Jacob Anderson. Vol 1. p. 240, FEBRUARY 1749 COUNTY COURT JUDGMENTS AUGUSTA COUNTY Andrew Campbell vs. John Walker. Being four of same name, I knew not which to execute process on, Robert Breckinridge. Vol 1. p.??? 1738 Page 303 Andrew Campbell vs.' John Walker.' Debt. Writ dated 6th March, 1749. On judgment obtained in Frederick County, in 1743, on a note dated 1738. Vol 1. p. 304 AUGUST, 1750 Walter Denning vs. John Walker, Sr. Debt. Writ 26th August, 1749. Defendant lives at South Branch. Vol 1. p. 435 20-Feb Letter to vestry, that David Evans is so leasey that he will not work and provide for his family, for they are almost starved with cold and hunger, and they have no other example but cursing, swearing, lying, and the like bad vice. We think it our duty to acquaint you of this condition. Mathew Patton, John Smith, William Stevenson, Alexander Crockett, Samuel Patton,' John Walker. ' Vol 1. p. 41 AUGUST 28, 1750 Added to lists of tithables: (420) David Evans, John Smith, Peter Horse, Henry Horse, John Eby, Hans Eby, Michael Props, Mark Swattle, John Brown, Postley Hover, Michael Stroud, John Walker, (above, to Wm. Dyer, added on motion Alexr. Crockett), Henry Henry, Windell Brown, Peter Creson, Alexr. Skoot, Saml. Skoot, John Skoot, James Skoot, added to list of tithables. Vol 3:300 28th November, 1751. Page 146 James Patton to John and Alexander Walker, 800 acres by patent as above. Broad Creek. Corner James Carr. Vol 1. p. 52 JUNE 17, 1752. John Walker arrested on suspicion of assisting Thomas Davis, a horse thief who had lately committed some robberies of that kind, confessed that he was forced into Davis's service in Prince William County, who brought him into these parts, and with whom he continued about 2 weeks. During that time Davis told him he had stole from the Commissioners, now gone out on a treaty with the Indians, a horse, mare and six blankets, all of which he now has, and received from the said Davis. Davis promised him the mare stolen, but left him and he was taken up. Bailed, and the Attorney ordered to prosecute him for receiving stolen goods. Vol 3:309 18th November, 1752. Page 58 Patton to John and Alexander Walker, 185 acres bypatent as above. Broad Creek in Forks of James; James Carr's line. Vol 3:307 29th August, 1752. Page 510. Joseph Culton, Gent., to John Walker, 100 acres in Borden's tract. Moffett's Creek; Back Creek; Robert Culton's corner. Teste: Robert Coulton, Alexander Walker. Delivered: Andrew Hays, July, 1757. Vol 1. p. 55 NOVEMBER 16, 1752. John Walker, on So. Branch of Potomack, is exempted from levy on acct. of great age, infirmity and poverty. Vol 1. p. 58 MARCH 23, 1753 (428) John Walker, qualified Capn. of Co. of Foot; John Hamilton, qualified Cornet; John Dickenson, qualified Captain of Horse. Vol 1. p. 441 , 1753-1754, Pt. 1 Petition to restrict outsiders from selling liquor in the county: includes Alexander Walker, John '''Walker (?), ' Vol 3:310 19th March, 1753 Page 154. Borden, etc., to '''John Walker, Jr.,' 302 acres of 92100. (Back Creek ?); corner Joseph Culton, Moffets Cr., Vol 3:316 3d August, 1753 Page 401. William Martin to''' John Walker, Sr'., 359 acres on Mudlick Run on Roanoke, otherwise called Goose Creek. Iron mine. Delivered: Mr. Hayes, 1757. Teste: Hugh Martin, Charles and Andrew Hayes. See Page 409, supra. Vol 3:329 21st August, 1754. Page 416. executors to Andrew Hays, £14, 717 acres in three separate surveys, joining the lines of said Andrew's old plantation, part of 92,100 acres. First tract, '''John Walker's line' by north edge of Moffet's Creek; Back Creek to Forks of Walker's Creek; Andrew Hays' old line passing by the dwelling house, grist mill and fulling mill, 307 acres. Second tract, on Hays' Creek; corner to his old survey, 250 acres. Third tract; corner Charles Hays; Andrew Hays' corner; line of Charles Hays' new survey. Delivered to Andrew Hays, March, 1757. Vol 3:333 21st September, 1754. Page 535. executors to John Walker. Sr., plantationer, 190 acres, part of 92,100, on Walker's Creek; corner Alexander Walker, plantationer; corner James Moore. Delivered: Andrew Hays. March. 1757. Vol 3:332 10th February, 1755 Page 518. John Buchanan, Jr., weaver, to James McCown. £95, 370 acres in Borden's tract, conveyed by Borden to Buchanan by deed recorded; James Buchanan's corner, crossing Walker's Creek,' John Walker's line.' Livery by key of mansion house. Vol 3:345 19th November, 1756 Page 374. John Walker and Ann ( ) to Andrew Duncan, £100, 190 acres of Bordens land on Walkers Creek, cor. Alex. Walker; Alexander's cor.; James Moor's cor. Commentary: This is presumably John III and wife Ann Houston selling property on Walkers Creek. The property is shown as being adjacent to property owned by Alexander Walker, and another parcel owned by James Moore. HIldebrandt map of the Borden's Grant land holdings shows a 190 acre parcel owned by John Walker near the confluence of Hays and Walkers Creeks. This parcel is adjoined by property owned by James Moore to the south, and James Walker to the north. This is presumed to be the property transferred to Andrew Duncan in this transaction. As a guess, it seems likely that the property Hildebrand shows as being owned by James Walker, was at the time of the transaction owned by Alexander Walker. This same 190 acre parcel was purchased by John Walker two years previously in 1754. The timeing of these two transactions is significant. The initial purchase in 1754 is immediately prior to the beginning of the French and Indian War. The 1756 transaction is just after the beginning of hostilities in 1755. Many settlers were "gone to Carolina" at this time because of the war. Apparently John III and family was among them. This record allows us to say that John III probably left the area between September of 1754 and November of 1756. '' Vol 1. p. 77 AUGUST 19, 1757 '''John Walker' removed out of the Colony. Commentary: This is believed to pertain to John III, who sold his property on Walkers Creek about this time, and had relocated to NC c.1756 Vol 2. p. 511 1756, February. of persons, killed, captured, etc in French and Indian War. John Walker', at VonseVanse?, prisoner. ' Commentary: It is conceivable that this is a record for John III. If so, he would have to have been released shortly after this in order to relocate to NC in this year. Vol 3:49 20th May, 1758 Page 252. . Jacob Patton's estate to Susan Patton, administratrix To Edward McDonald, Joseph Love, Wm. Plummer, George Tar, Henry Campbell, Jno. Potts, Robt. Williams, Philip Watkins, Reece Watkins, John Walker, Christopher Cunningham, John Patton, Robt. Vol 1. p. 124 OCTOBER 15, 1765. Thos. Woddell and 545 acres added to tithables. John Buchanan and two others and 513 acres added to tithables. Alexander and John Walker and 359 acres added to tithables. Vol 1. p. 491, OCTOBER, 1765 John Hopes (Hapes) vs. Daniel Harrison. Chancery. Spa. issued September, 1763. Bill states that orator was some years ago employed as Deputy Sheriff under Robert McClenachan, and continued so for two years. Thomas Harrison, Daniel Harrison and John Cravens were his securities. As the end of orator's term drew near he became fearful that he would be behind in his accounts, and withdrew himself to Carolina, leaving his Sheriff's books and effects for the satisfaction of his bondsmen. His effects were immediately attached by Daniel Harrison, who was appointed Deputy Sheriff in orator's place. After some time orator returned to Virginia and sold a tract of land for £47, which he paid to his securities, expecting to have an account rendered to him by defendant, but orator waited a long time for an accounting, and then applied for one, but has never gotten one yet. Prayer for accounting. Daniel Harrison's answer states that: Claims that orator is still in his debt. Account follows: Downes's fees William Carrel, David Johnson, James Scott, John Dunbar, William Longin, Mathy Thomas, John Griffeth, John Megil. Adam Bracen Righ's book (boock) Alen Sculps, Alen Jackson. John Bumgardner's book Jonathan Duglis, Aorgin Jones, John Crage, Thos. Dwode, Ben Inman Gouge, John Harrison, Henry Netherentine, Samuel Lonard, Renell Macdannel, Jeremiah Orsburn, Jr., Samuel Pattron, James Rutledge, Samuel Samples, Edward Shankling, Hugh Duglis, Wm. Ewing, David Crage, John Griffeth, James Gray, Reuben Harrison, Samuel Henderson, Francis MacBred, Richard Marling, John Phillips, John Pattron, Valentine Seveor, Mathew Ship, John Walker, Thomas Holing, Mung Price, Hugh Camel, John Davis, Jacob Glashe, John Holmes, Joell Hornback, Thomas Loin (Lain), Peter Mate, John Orsburn, Josiah Parrent, Edward Rutledge, James Scot, Mathous Sulcer, Richard Tictum. Vol 1. p. 144, MARCH 15, 1768. Hemp certificates: John Gilmer, John Walker, Peter Wallace, David McGee, John McClung, Andrew Larney. Vol 1. p. 145, MARCH 16, 1768. Alexander Walker's mark recorded; also John Walker's. Vol 3:385 12th May, 1762 Page 370. Andrew Hays and Margret to Henry Miller (Dutchman), £4:0, 231 acres, part of Borden's 92100, on Moffett's Creek, on John Walker's' line, on Back Creek, Fork of Walker's Creek. Acknowledged and privy examination. Vol 3:426 20th August, 1765. Page 55. James Robinson and Hannah ( ) to Arthur Graham, £75, 200 acres in Borden's tract on Hays Creek;' corner John Walker's land'. Teste: David Scott, Andrew Hays, Charles Hays. Delivered: Wm. Buchanan, August, 1769. Vol 3:432 15th October, 1765 Page 247. . Henry ( ) Miller and Elenor ( ) to Andrew Hays. Gent., £55, 231 acres in Borden's tract,' John Walker's line' by edge of Moffett's Creek, Oak on Back Creek, the forks of Walker's Creek. Teste: Andrew and Wm. McCampbell, Andrew Hayes Vol 3:457 19th August, 1767. Page 472. John Kelly to William Hill, £27, 105 acres in the Forks of Hayse's Creek, corner John Walker's line. Delivered to John Hays, January, 1770. Vol 2. p. 458, 1767-68 Page 449. Processioned by James Simpson and John Mitchell: For John Mitchel, John Thompson, James Dreaddon, David Dreaddon, John Davis, Arthur McClure, John Walker, Benj. Wattson, James McGavock, Robert Whittla, Alexander Beggs, John Murray, William Mathews, Richd. Mathews, James Willson, John Poage, Charles Allison, James Gilmore, Wm. Crawford, Robt. Miller, Jno. White, John Gillmore, John Paxton, George Salling, John Hickman, Wm. McBride, James Simpson. Processioned by Jon. Lapesly, Robert Moore, all lands in their bounds except, viz: William and James Hall, Daniel Evans, Samuel Todd, James Davis, Jno. McMurtrey, James McMath, John Young. Processioned by James Craig, James Patterson: For Henry Reburn, Wm. Lam, John King, Robt. Craige, James Givens, Saml. Bell, Jno. Givens, Philip Harless, Thos. Storrey, John Stewart, Hugh Allon, Timothy Call, Edward Rutledge, James Care, Wm. Patterson, Saml. Henderson, Wm. Roberson, Wm. Scillarn, James Anderson, Wm. Hindes, Thomas Turke, David Mack, Neiley Christian Clemons, Robert Steon, James Craige, Thomas Raferty. Vol 3:104 7th July, 1768 Page 135. James Rutherford's estate appraised, by Joseph Culton, John Berry, John Walker; John McCampbel's bond; Thos. Hutson's; Mat. Moorchead's. Vol 3:118 10th October, 1770 Page 404. John Berry's will To daughter, Mary; to John Nesbit; to John Berry, son of James Berry, deceased; to John Berry, son of William Berry; to John Berry, son of William Berry; to John Berry, son of Francis Berry; to Francis Berry, wheelwright; to Mary Berry, daughter of Wm. Berry, and her sister Elizabeth; to Elizabeth Berry, daughter of Charles Berry; to daughter, Rebecca Berry. Executors, Alexander Walker, wheelwright, and Wm. Edmastonn. Teste: John ''' Walker, Jr., James Walker, Francis Berry. Proved, 22d March, 1771, by ' '''John, John (Jr.), and James Walker'. Executors qualify (Edmiston's mark ) with John Walker, Jas. Crawford. Vol 3:119 13th August, 1771 John Berry's estate appraised by Joseph Culton, John Walker, John Stewart Bonds of Hugh and Francis McClung; Wm. McGaughey, not solvent; Robert Farice, not solvent; Peter Cutwright, solvent; Robt. Buchanan, solvent. Vol 3:503 21st August, 1770. Page 506. Joseph Culton to James Culton, £__, 300 acres on Moffett's Creek, branch of Hayse's Creek; corner James Wallace; corner Hindry Campbell; Samuel Steel's line; John Walker's corner. Delivered: James Moffett, 10th September, 1778. Vol 3:508 15th November, 1770 Page 148. Andrew Hays to John Hays, £5, 300 acres of Borden's 92100, below forks of Hays and Moffet's Creeks, corner Charles Hays. Teste: Andrew McCampbell, John Walker,' John Walker', Joseph Moore. Vol 3:508 22d February, 1771 Page 153. Arthur Graham (Grimes) and Mary to John Walker. £20, 61 acres, part of tract whereon Arthur now lives. Teste: Alexander. J'ohn, James and Joseph Walker.' Delivered: Alex. Walker, October, 1775. Vol 3:135 13th August, 1774 Page 250. Margaret Rutherford's estate appraised by John Walker, Michael Couter, George Jameson Bonds on Thomas Hutson. Vol 3:139 20th November, 1774 Page 326. Alexander Walkers''' will To wife, Elizabeth; to son, Robert, negro boy, to daughter, Mary, negro girl; to son, Andrew, 90 acres bought of Joseph Lindel; to daughter Martha, to daughter, Elizabeth; to daughter, Barbara; to son, John, testator's home plantation; to daughter, Isabell. (Many negro slaves bequeathed. daughter Margaret; to son, Alexander's two children, Jane and Elizabeth Walker. Executors, wife Elizabeth and son Robert. John Campbell be guardian to children. Teste: Joseph Hannah, Robert Haslet, Thos. Connly. Proved, 21st March, 1775, by the witnesses. Executors qualify with John Hind, Arthur Connaly, John Campbell. Commentary: This Alexander Walker does not correspond to anyone in White 1902. The two likely candidates are Alexander son of John II, and Alexander nephew of John II, but their wives are both identified as "Jane", not Elizabeth. Vol 3:546 20th August, 1776 Page 291. John Walker to his son, Alexander Walker. Comentary: This is presumably "Gunstocker" John, son of Alexander I selling a parcel to his son Alexander who married Betsey McCambell.'' '' Vol 2. p. 465, 1760 Page 287. Processioned by Reagh and Huston: For James Walker, for James Robison, for James Moore, for Charles Hays, for Andrew Hays, for Samuel Dunlap, for Wm. Porter, for Robert Ealson, for James Anderson, for Jacob Anderson, for Wm. Young, for Alex. Walker, for Alex. Walker, Sr., for Robert Hurt, for John Edmiston, for James Buchanan, for William and Robert Buchanan, for Samuel Hayes, for John Robertson, for Mathew Robertson, for Widow Bell, for James Coulter, for John Buntin, for Wm. Buchanan, for Andrew Buchanan, for Alex. Miller, for John Wallace, for Samuel Buchanan, for Wm. Reaoh, for Joseph Culton, for John Walker, for Wm. Porter, for Robert Catton (Cotton), for John Hurt (Hart). Vol 3:189 Not dated, c. 1788-1790] Page 244. List of book debts due Thomas Stuart By John Allison (Middle River); (See Augusta County Lists): Includes '''John Walker (Forks); Alex. Walker (farmer);' ' Vol 3:308 17th November, 1752 Page 26. Daniel McAnore and Hannah to Alexander Gibson, 115 acres. Middle River of Shanando joining land where McAnore dwells. Corner John Trimble; Thomas Gardner's line. Teste: David Trimble, John Walker. Vol 1. MAY 17, 1785. Page 240, (24) Alexander Reid appointed guardian of John Walker, orphan of Alexr. Walker. Vol 2. p. 363, 17th May, 1785 GUARDIANS' BONDS, AUGUSTA COUNTY. Alex. Reid, ditto John Walker, ditto Alex. Walker. Vol 2. p. 86 dated John Walker''' (of Augusta) vs. David Laird's executors (Saml. and Anne Laird) O. S. 48; N. S. 16. David Laird sold slaves to complainant, but it turned out that David did not have title as they were loaned him by John Burton's will (the son of John Burton) in Henrico. Samuel and Anne are about to leave the commonwealth. ' Vol 2. p. 267 July, 1805, Page 111 John Lyle, Sr., deposes at Brownsburg,aged 59. Jno. Allison came to the country long after Borden, Jr's. death. Page 113 John McClung, Sr., aged 73, deposes, same time and place. Page 113 John Walker', aged 57, deposes, same time and place. Samuel Nesbit came to the country after death of Borden, Jr. ' Vol 2. p. 285, 1786 October 21 Marriage Record. '''Andrew Walker' and Elizabeth McKinney. Daughter of Alex. McKinney; witness, Alex. McKinney. Andrew is son of''' John Walker'. Witnesses, '''William Walker', Arthur Graham, Wm. Bell. Commentary: This is the marriage record for Andrew Walker youngest son of Gunstocker John Vol 2. p. 290, 1789 August 24 James Kelso and Betsy Sitlington, daughter of John Sitlington (consent); witnesses, Alexander Crawford, Andrew Sitlington. James is son of Hugh Kelso (consent). Witnesses, John Walker, John Moore, John Stewart; surety, Alexander McPheeters. Vol 2. p. 291, 01/19/1790 Robert Reed and Isabella Walker, daughter of Elizabeth Walker, widow (consent); surety, John Walker. Vol 2. p. 300, 09/8/1791 John Walker''' and John Connelly, surety. John Walker''' and Sarah Connelly, daughter of Arthur Connelly (consent); witnesses, Thomas Connely, Saml. Frame.(Note by RRC: Sarah 'Sally' CONNELY, b 11 Mar 1768, Augusta Co., VA, d 7 Sept 1842, Augusta Co., VA, bur Old Stone Cem, F.D., VA, m 8 Sept 1791, Augusta Co., VA, to John Walker, b 31 Aug 1768, VA, d 17 Apr 1836, Augusta Co., VA, bur Old Stone Cem, F.D., VA. The CONNELY family came to Augusta Co., VA, in 1745 from PA having been in that state since 1735.) Vol 2. p. 337 September 8, 1791 John Walker and John Connelly, surety. John Walker and Sarah Connelly, daughter of Arthur Connelly (consent); witnesses, Thomas Connely, Saml. Frame. Vol 2. p. 352 1791, Sept 8 By Rev. Wm. Wilson: September 8th, Jno. Walker and Sary Conaldly; Vol 3:202 26th January, 1792. Page 95. Robert Reed's will To son, Alexander, $1; to daughter, Jean Hall, $1; to the 3 boys, the land they bought from. Jno. Poage, i. e., Robert, John, Thomas; to son, Robert; to son, John, land adjoining Andrew Jameson; to son, Thomas, to keep his mother and the rest of the girls; to daughter, Elizabeth. Executors, sons Robert and John. Teste: Samuel Somervil,' John Walker,' Vol 2. p. 359, February 4th 1794 Geo. Adam Bright and Catrine Campbell; February 20th, Jno. Edmunson and Ester Anderson; April 10th, Jos. Walker and Kitty Kelso; April 22d, Hugh Kelso and Jenny Moore; April 29th, Wm. Gibson and Elizabeth McCormick; July 1st, Wm. McPheeters and Elizabeth Wardlaw; July 7th, John Wilson and Sally Miller; August 12th, Wm. Carson and Mary Alexander; September 30th, Fred Weyble and Cath. Carder; October 15th, Wm. Peterson and Sallie Steele; March 24th, Jas. McFadden and Ellen Custer. The above sent by John Walker. Vol 2. p. 186, 1798 Walker vs. Reyburn's executors O. S. 241; N. S. 65 John Walker of Augusta County, in 1798, bought land from Robert Reyburn of Kentucky, son of John Reyburn of Augusta. Robert Campbell set up claim and is dead, leaving heirs, viz: Hugh Campbell, James, John, Robert, William, Wilson, Stephen, Sally Campbell, Jane, wife of William Stephenson; Elizabeth, wife of Samuel Rochester. Robert Reyburn is also dead, leaving, viz: John, William, Robert, James, Polly, Betsy, Susan, Rebecca and Sally Reyburn. Vol 2. p. 338, January 3, 1801 Alex. Connelly and John Walker, surety. Alex. Connelly and Nancy Jackson, daughter of _____ Jackson, deceased. John Walker swears that Nancy Jackson has lived with him for eight years and when he engaged her, her mother told him she was fourteen. Vol 2. p. 196, 26th March, 1812 Reed vs. Walker O. S. 258; N. S. 90 Bill. Complainants are Robert Reed and James Reburn. Settlement of will in Augusta of John Reburn. Orator James, oldest son of Isabella Reburn, is now of age; also is Robert son of Robert Reburn, who had a leg cut off; also Thomas Brooks, oldest son of Margaret Brooks, late Reaburn; John Ready, eldest son of Sarah Ready, late Reaburn, is under age, being now about 19. John Walker, in 1798, bought interest of devisee Robert Reburn. Power of attorney by Thomas Brooks of Madison County, Ky., to Robert Reid. Is grandson of John Reaburn. Vol 2. p. 482 December 3d, 1832 George Hight's Declaration,: Born in King and Queen County in 1755 and moved to Albemarle when eight years old; thence to Amherst; enlisted under Capt. Gilmore in Botetourt to go against the Indians; Colonel Christian; Cedar Creek in Botetourt, now Rockbridge; enlisted in Col. George Baylor's Regiment; Capt. Cadwallader Jones, General Morgan, General Lee, Major Clough, John Walker, Col. William Washington, Major Call, Bartlett Hawkins Fitzgerald. Category:Records of Virginia